Algún día llegará el día
by sacatansacatun
Summary: Empecé el fic siendo básicamente comedia, pero acabó por convertirse en un drama amoroso. Totalmente ShinichixRan Contiene sweet Lemon! Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, tanto ellos como el hilo conductor de la historia 3~ Dicho esto, espero que os guste mi fic, gracias por leer! _

**Algún día llegará el día.**

''Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg...!''

Sonó el despertador, ya eran las 7:00h, otro día más, otro día atrapado en el cuerpo de un infante de 7 años algo más avispado que el resto de niños. Me resigné como cada mañana y me puse en pie, dirigiéndome al baño. Crucé el pasillo y allí estaba Kogoro, lavándose los dientes con una cara de resaca y cansancio que ni en San Fermín el último día en la última corrida. Cogí la escalerita, la desplegé, me subí, me apropié de mi cepillo de dientes antes de que el atontao' de Kogoro lo cogiera por error y me lavé los dientes. Cuando acabé, y todavía con el pijama, fuí hacia el salón-comedor, donde me esperaba una de las personas a las que más quiero, aunque ella no supiera de qué modo la quería.

-Buenos días Ran.- Le dije mientras bostezaba.

-Buenos días Conan.-Me respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Recuerda que hoy vamos al parque acuático con los detectives juveniles, Agase, Sonoko y Matsuda.

Cómo iba a olvidarlo. Desde que Sonoko le presentó a ese baboso de Matsuda me pongo histérico a la mínima, Ran cree que son celos porque la considero una hermana mayor. Sonoko siempre acaba chinchando con algo como; ''Tu maridito se va a poner muy celoso cuando descubra que quedas con otro hombre que no es él''. Desde luego Ran no queda con él a solas, siempre van ella, Sonoko y el idiota de Matsuda, y yo intento acoplarme a la mínima para separarlos cuanto más mejor, ya que Sonoko lo que quiere es juntarlos.

-Sí, no se me ha olvidado.- Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se te ve muy ilusionado, me alegro de que tengas tantas ganas de ir, espero que no hayas estado muy nervioso esta noche y hayas podido dormir.

-La verdad es que sí que me ha costado un poco dormir.-Confesé, pero no le expliqué que me costó dormir porque pensaba en como separar a Matsuda de Ran el mayor tiempo posible.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan ansioso. Eres igual que Shinichi, cuando salía una nueva novela de misterio esa noche no pegaba ojo, y al día siguiente llegaba al insti con una cara que daba pena.- Ran se rió para sus adentros y eso me supo a gloria, todavía no me odiaba por hacerla esperar como una estúpida.- Bueno señorito, acaba de desayunar ya, que te van a dar las uvas, y vete a tu habitación a vestirte y prepararlo todo.

-Valeee!- Acabé el bol de arroz y el pescado y me puse a ello. Cuando lo tuve todo listo bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta del despacho de Kogoro para esperar dentro y...Allí estaba. Matsuda. Sentado en el sofá y mirando hacía el techo con cara de me aburro hasta el infinito y más allá. Al oír que cerraba la puerta se giró para mirar quién entraba.

-Hola Conan.-Dijo fríamente.

-Hola.- Le devolví el saludo lo más monótonamente posible. Me senté en el otro sofá, el que miraba hacia la puerta, apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y el codo en mi pierna y puse cara de pocos amigos para intentar intimidar a Matsuda y que no me hablara en el rato que nos tocaba estar a solas. No funcionó.

-¿Tardará mucho Ran?- Preguntó con cara de impaciencia.

-No lo sé, si tienes prisa lárgate.-Le dije yo cortante. Él se me quedó mirando con los ojos en blanco, supongo que pensando si de verdad era un niño de 7 años inofensivo e infantil.

-No...lo digo porque no quiero hacer esperar a los demás.

-Pues si quieres ve a donde hemos quedado y Ran y yo ya te alcanzaremos.- Le dije con indiferencia pidiendo por favor al cielo que se largara, pero para no volver jamás.

-No no, prefiero esperarla.

Estaba claro que no se iba a dejar ganar, y mucho menos por un niño de 7 años. Justo en ese momento vi abrise la puerta del despacho. Salté del sofá de un brinco y me dirigí hacia la puerta a toda pastilla antes de que Matsuda pudiera reaccionar.

-Raan, vamos vamos- Dije dando saltitos eufórico y con vocecilla de niño.-Llegaremos tarde y los chicos se enfadarán.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo Conan. Qué nervioso estás hoy, madre mía.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Esto...Hola Ran.- Ohí de fondo la voz de Matsuda, su horrible voz.

- Hola Matsuda, con tanto brinco de Conan no te había visto-.  
Y eso es lo que pretendía, que no lo viera.

-Vamos Raaan...- Insistí yo, y le agarré de la mano para arrastrarla a la puerta de la calle.

-Venga, vamos.- Dijo ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Subiré cada capítulo una vez a la semana, menos en el caso de que vea que la gente lo va leyendo, entonces subiré más seguido, que sé que esperar es un muermo \^0^/ Gracias por leer! Dejad Reviews constructivos! ~3


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación norte de la linea Yamamote de Beika para encontrarnos con los demás y coger el tren bala hacia Kamakura, yo no paré de hablar en todo momento con Ran. Así lograba que ella y Matsuda no entablaran conversación y tenerlo en un segundo plano, como si no estubiera allí. Conan: 1 - Matsuda: 0.  
Por fin llegamos a la estación, y allí estaban todos, esperándonos. Yo no quería soltarle la mano a Ran, pero tenía que actuar como el niño que era ahora, así que cuando Sonoko llegó a nuestro lado y me aseguré de que Ran no se iba a quedar a solas con ese cenutrio, la solté y fuí corriendo hacia Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi para saludarles con cara de emoción total.

-Hola Conan!- Me saludó Ayumi con su mejor cara.- ¿Tienes ganas de ir al parque acuático?

-Sí, muchas.- Contesté yo con otra sonrisa.

-Yo espero que haya arroz con anguilas para comer.- Dijo Genta babeando.

-Genta, tu siempre quieres arroz con anguilas.- Dijo Mitsuhiko con cara de cansino.  
Mientras ellos estaban a lo suyo yo fuí a saludar a Agase y a Haibara.

-Hola a los dos, parece que los chicos están muy ilusionados.

-Sí, Genta ayer me llamó dos veces para asegurarse de que traía las entradas del parque.- Dijo Agase.

-Es perseverante para lo que quiere.- Dije.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.-Dijo Haibara

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunté yo, con verdadera intriga.

-Cada 2 minutos giras la mirada hacia Ran, Sonoko y Matsuda, para así poder asegurarte de que ellos dos no se quedan a solas. Y si ese fuera el caso, probablemente irías corriendo hacia allí para molestarlos.- Lo dijo seguido y cortante. Me quedé alucinado, me había calado por completo, mira que era observadora, con razón una vez estuvo en la organización. No sabía qué contestarle, así que opté por callar y tragar, no quería que la gente supiera lo que pensaba así como así. Me quedé mirando un rato a Haibara y me giré hacia los chicos otra vez, que seguían hablando de comida. Tuve la sensación de que Haibara a mis espaldas me lanzaba una mirada de ''lo acerté'' mezclado con cierta superioridad y arrogancia, además de otra emoción que no logré captar.

En el tren todo transcurrió con normalidad, yo me senté entre Ran y Sonoko, y Matsuda...Matsuda se sentó con el profesor Agase. Golpe de suerte, Conan: 2 - Matsuda: 0.

-Jo Conan, te podrías haber sentado con tus amiguitos en vez de aquí en medio.- Se quejó Sonoko.- Yo quería que se sentara aquí Matsuda, a ver si surgía de una vez algo entre él y Ran...

-Sonoko!-Gritó Ran sonrojada y enfadada.- Sabes de sobras que entre Matsuda y yo no va a pasar nada de nada.  
Eso me alivió muchísmo.

-Claro que no.-Contestó ella- Tú aún esperas a tu fanático del misterio...Que un día entre por la puerta y te diga ''Ran, te quiero''.

-Sonoko por Dios!-Ran se puso tan roja que parecía acabar de venir de la Tomatina

-¿Pero es verdad o no?- Preguntó alguién por detrás. Era Ayumi, con dos ojos como platos y con esa cara que se le ponen a las mujeres cuando están viendo una telenovela en el momento más interesante y romántico. Lo peor es que posiblemente en esos momentos yo debía de tener la misma cara. - ¿Esperas a que vuelva tu novio?- Prosigió Ayumi.

-Shinichi no es mi novio!- Dijo Ran con cara de no poder más.

-Ajá! Acabas de decir su nombre, te has delatado tu misma!- Dijo Sonoko en pose detective guay.

-Pero si has sido tú la que ha dicho lo de ''fanático del misterio'', estaba claro que hablabas de Shinichi.

-No, no, no, no, no mi querida amiga Ran, yo no he dicho nombres, tan sólo he insinuado, tú misma has sacado tus propias conjeturas.  
Pensé en que Sonoko a veces daba miedo, pero no dije nada, tenía los ojos como platos y quería ver cómo acababa esa conversación.

-Bueno, pero enntonces, ¿Shinichi te gusta o no?- Ayumi podía llegar a ser de lo más persistente.

-Esto...yo...-Balbuceó Ran.-A mí...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey! He subido antes de tiempo porque había una Review y no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente . Muchas graaaaciiias por leer! ~3


	3. Chapter 3

-Esto...yo...-Balbuceó Ran.-A mí...

*TAN TEN TIN* Próxima estación, Kamakura este. Próxima estación, Kamakura este. *TIN TEN TAN*

-Anda, ya hemos llegado!- Ran se salió por la tangente.-Vamos Conan.- Me cogió por debajo de los brazos y me llevó hasta fuera del tren a toda mecha, dejándonos a mí, a Sonoko y a Ayumi con cara de gili*ollas. Sobretodo a mí.  
Estuvimos andando unos 10 minutos por la ciudad, siguiendo el GPS de Agase, quien decía que era infalible. Yo no me fiaba.  
Al final llegamos, yo salté y palmeé las manos con una alegría fingida, intentando imitar al resto de niños. Haibara por su parte pasaba del tema de fingir y simplemente se quedaba al lado de Agase con cara de Póker. Al menos no llamaba la atención, y al parecer funcionaba. Tendría que ponerlo en práctica algún día, por lo menos parece más fácil que andar fingiendo emociones todo el día.

En cuanto entramos en el parque acuático Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta se fueron a hacer cola al ''Tobogán mortal Triple Luping con piscina de olas''. A mí no me apetecía para nada meterme ahí, así que me acoplé con Ran y los demás, y así de paso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Conan.-Dijo Ran.-¿No quieres ir con Ayumi y compañía al Tobogán?

-Noo Ran..-Dije poniendo cara de pena.- Me da miedo, es muy alto y tiene muchas curbas, yo prefiero quedarme contigo.

-Mocoso gafotas, si te da miedo te metes en la piscina para niños y listo.- Dijo Sonoko con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sonoko no seas así, deja que venga con nosotros.-Le dijo Ran. Sonoko puso cara de resignación.- ¿A ti no te importa verdad Matsuda?

-Para nada, a mí Conan me cae genial...-Dijo sonriendo a Ran.- ¿Verdad chiquitín?- Esta vez habló mirándome a mí. Yo le devolví una mirada llena de odio, pero respondí con voz dulde e inocente -Claro, Matsuda me cae muy bien.

-Pues me alegro!-Dijo Ran, la pobre no se enteró del intercambio de miradas asesinas que nos estábamos haciendo Matsuda y yo.- Bueno, ¿a dónde queréis ir?

-A mí me gustaría meterme en la piscina de chorros.-Dijo Sonoko.- Dicen que si pones la espalda cara al chorro te hace un masaje que es gloria!.-hizo un escalofrío figido a signo de placer.

-Por mi vale.- Dijo Ran.- ¿A ti te va bien Conan?

-Claro.-le dije soriendo. A mí me iba bien cualquier cosa mientras que a Matsuda le fastidiara.

-¿Y a ti Matsuda?- le preguntó Ran.

-Claro, a mí me va bien qualquier cosa.

-¡Pues en marcha!-Gritó Sonoko mientras alzaba el puño en alto y caminaba hacia la piscina.

Nos pasamos dentro de la piscina casi una hora. Por supuesto, siempre que Matsuda intentaba un acercamiento indebido hacia Ran yo me entrometía como podía de tal forma que siempre me encontraba en medio. Debía de andar ya en un Conan: 8 - Matsuda: 0. Sonreí para mis adentros, esto andaba bien. A este paso Matsuda se acabaría cansando e intentaría conquistar a otra chica que no fuese Ran.  
Al salir de la piscina, Sonoko fue al baño y Ran a por bebidas, quedándonos Matsuda y yo a solas.  
-Tú, niño.- Dijo Matsuda en un tono odioso y repuslivo.-Métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

-No se de que me estás hablando.- Le dije yo.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. No sé que tipo de rollo protector te llevas con Ran ni quiero saberlo, pero deja de entrometerte entre ella y mi persona, porque tarde o temprano acabará a mis pies.

-Lo dudo mucho.- Le dije yo.- Ran ya tiene novio.  
Vaya trola le acababa de soltar, una trola que me encantaría que no lo fuese.

-¿Ese tal Shinichi?- Dijo mi nombre como si lo escupiera y le dieran arcadas.- Dudo que un tipo que deja a una preciosidad como Ran desprotegida pueda considerarse rival para mí. Ese tío no me debe de llegar ni a la suela del zapato.  
¡Zás!  
Le dí una patada en toda la espinilla. Lástima que en ese momento llevara chanclas y no las zapatillas con propulsión. Le diré a Agase que me haga también unas chanclas con patada mortal.

Ay, ay aah, ay auhgg..!.- Gritó mientras se agarraba la pierna.- Mocoso de mierda! Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine!  
Me cogió y me llevó como a una libreta debajo de un sobaco, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por escapar. Tener un cuerpo de niño no ayudaba a la hora de pelear con un adulto.

-¿A dónde narices me llevas?.- Le pregunté mientras le daba puñetazos en el pecho.

-Ya lo verás, se te va a caer el pelo, y lo digo literalmente.  
¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

Llegamos a una zona del parque en la que no había nadie, era la zona en construcción, había un par de piscinas ya hechas, con el agua y todo. Una de ellas tenía un cartel en el que ponía ''Precaución! Piscina acabada de desinfectar con cloro y otras sustancias corrosivas, por favor, no meterse en 48h''. El día y la hora en la que hecharon el cloro según el cartel es el día 16 a las 6 de la tarde. Eran las 12:00h a día 17. Seguía siendo peligroso. Y en ese momento entendí lo que quiso decir Matsuda con lo de ''Se te va a caer el pelo, literalmente''. Él quería tirarme a la piscina para que el cloro me dejara secuelas en la piel y otras partes externas, si no es que tragaba agua, en ese caso podía llegar a ser algo serio.

-Por la cara que pones parece que has pillado el concepto.- Dijo el asqueroso de Matsuda.- O me dejas en paz a mí y a Ran, o te tiro a la piscina con todas sus consecuencias.-Lo que decía iba totalmente en serio, este tío estaba más pirado de lo que pensaba.

-Nunca.-Dije yo desafiante. Nunca me rendiría ante tal patán, y menos si está en juego la persona a la que quiero.

-Tú lo has querido.- Me cogió y se dispuso a lanzarme a la piscina.- Adiós Conan con pelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Otro capítulo más! Muchas gracias a Viki por sus reviews y críticas constructivas, me ayudan mucho, en serio ^_^ Esta historia está acabada desde hace tiempo, pero prometo que para el próximo fic que haga intentaré poner más descripción! ò_ó


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo cap! =3

x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x

Me lanzó. Fuí lo suficientemente espabilado como para ponerme las gafas de bucear antes de caer al agua. Ya iba a tener bastantes problemas con mi piel, no era necesario tener también problemas de vista.  
¡Chlaff! Caí a la piscina.  
Sí, fuí lo suficientemente espavilado como para ponerme las gafas, pero idiota de mí tragué agua, la cual por cierto sabía a mil demonios.  
Para cuando conseguí salir de la piscina jadeando, Matsuda ya no se encontraba allí. Posiblemente fué a buscar a Ran con alguna excusa del estilo'He perdido a Conan y no sé dónde se ha metido'', entonces llegarían aquí y se creerían que me he caído yo solito.  
Me empezó a picar la piel progresivamente, y al quitarme las gafas de bucear pude ver como me empezaron a salir ronchas por todo el cuerpo.

-Conaaaan!-Era la voz de Ran, histérica.- Conan ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás lleno de ronchas!

- ghh..R..Raghh...-Mierda. Esto me pasa por tragar agua, no podía hablar, perfecto.

- Me da que debe de haber caído a la piscina de cloro.- Dijo Matsuda. Como si no lo supiera él bien lo que me pasaba.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Ran.- ¿Es eso Conan? ¿Te has caído a la piscina? Pero..¿Cómo?

-Tghh..Matghh..sgh..dhatgg...- Intenté decir Matsuda pero no lo conseguí.

-Eso ahora da igual, deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital o algo.- Dijo Sonoko preocupada.

-Tienes razón.-Le respondió Ran  
Me agarró como a un bebé, llevándome en volandas y se puso a correr buscando a algún socorrista o a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Al final encotramos un auxiliar de enfermería que me llevó a una caseta.  
-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Dijo el auxiliar.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Ran.- Creemos que se ha caído a la piscina no habilitada.

-Vaya por Dios...-Dijo la auxiliar. En ese momento debió de pensar que yo era idiota.

-Coonaaan, Conaaan.- Oí un montón de voces a la vez gritar mi nombre. Eran los detectives juveniles, Haibara y Agase.

-Conan ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Ayumi con cara de angustia.  
Yo le dije que sí moviendo la cabeza. Realmente no es que me encontrara mal del todo. Me dolía algo la garganta y me picaba la piel, pero nada más. La p*tada más grande era que no podía hablar.  
El auxiliar me puso pomada en las zonas con ronchas y me dio un jarabe para que la garganta no se me inflamara.

-Por suerte no ha tragado mucha agua.- Dijo el auxiliar.- Y tampoco a estado mucho tiempo metido entre las sustancias corrosivas, en un par de días estará como nuevo. Ahora lo que debería hacer es descansar.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Agase.- Yo lo llevaré a casa ahora.

-Esta bién. -Respondió el auxiliar.- Si ve que se queja de la garganta dele estas pastillas.

-De acuerdo.  
El auxiliar le entregó las pastillas a Agase y acto seguido me cogió en volandas para llevarme fuera del parque.

Los detectives juveniles y Ran quisieron acompañarnos porque estaban preocupados, pero Agase les persuadió diciendo que tenían que acabar de disfrutar el día. Igualmente al final Haibara se acopló con nosotros. Les dijo a todos que le dolía la cabeza y se vino.  
Ya en el tren, Haibara nos explicó que venía porque ella era la que sabía de medicina, y podría ayudar. Además, estaba harta de estar en el paruqe acuático. Era más rancia que una patata sin sal.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado Shinichi.- Dijo Agase mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

Me llevó al piso de arriba, a una de las habitaciones y me tumbó en la cama

-¿Se puede saber como has llegado a ser tan imbécil como para caerte a esa piscina Kudo?.- Me preguntó Haibara mientras me tomaba la temperatura.

-Gthh..fgh...- Nada, que no podía hablar.

-Espera...-Dijo ella. Se dirigió hacia un cajón y de allí sacó una libretita y un boli. Me lo entregó e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que escribiera lo ocurrido.  
Se lo expliqué todo con la libreta, y al acabar Haibara no daba crédito.

-¿En serio te tiró Matsuda a la piscina?.- Decía incrédula.- Te buscas cada problema...  
Sí claro, si al final sería culpa mía y todo.  
De repente noté cómo me empezaba a quemar la garganta, así que decidí tomar una de esas pastillas que nos había dado el auxiliar. Cuando me la tomé me metí en la cama e intenté dormir.  
Me desperté una hora más tarde, eran las 14:00h. Este día se me iba a hacer muy largo...  
¡Crash!  
Me dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Ese dolor ya lo había sentido otras veces, era el dolor que se siente cuando te transformas en niño o en adulto.  
¡Crash!  
Otro pinnchazo, pero esta vez más fuerte. Dios, dolía, dolía mucho. Hice un grito ahogado. Ni siquiera podía gritar para desahogarme y soportar un poco mejor el dolor. El corazón me iba a 100000 por hora, podía oír los latidos retumbando en mi cabeza. El dolor era insoportable, y además sudaba como un cerdo.  
En ese momento entró alguien por la puerta, no conseguía ver quién era, tenía la vista borrosa.  
Craaashhshsh!  
Me retorcí de dolor y abrí la boca lo más que pude para respirar, no podía respirar bien, me dolía, me dolía muchísmo y...Entonces paró. Me dejó de doler.

- ¿Shinichi..?- Una voz confusa pronunció mi nombre.- ¿Pero qué..?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey! Nuevo cap! _ Como la única que lee es Viki...Yo te hablo por aquí xD Muchas gracias por leerlo, comentar y criticar *0* Vivimos cerquita...  
Tengo entendido que sobretodo puede ir junto, aunque a lo mejor es sólo cosa mía (que puede ser xD). Lo de looping mea culpa, las palabras estrangeras las llevo mal...(en general el inglés lo llevo mal..XD) Y...Bueno, releyéndolo, me he dado cuenta de un faltorro del flipar...Pero no lo voy a decir, queda en el anonimato (?) xD

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	5. Chapter 5

Otro más! =3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¿Shinichi..?- Una voz confusa pronunció mi nombre.- ¿Pero qué..?

Giré la cabeza para ver quién era. Enfoqué la vista y...Era Agase, con cara de estar flipando por algo. Me estaba mirando a mí. Me miré y vi que el pijama me quedaba enano. Me levanté de la cama y abrí el armario, me miré en el espejo del interior de la puertecita del mismo y me vi. Me vi a mí, a mi verdadero yo, a Shinichi Kudo, el joven detective adolescente de 17 años. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esta transformación repentina? Esataba alucinando, era yo de verdad...Con algunas ronchas por el cuerpo y ronco, pero yo al fin y al cabo. Sonreí al adolescente del espejo, feliz.

- No sé como ha pasado esto.-Dijo Agase.- Pero será mejor que te pongas un pijama de tu talla y vayas para abajo, Ai tiene que ver esto.

Yo asentí. Cuando Agase se fué, cerré la puerta y me cambié. No me puse el pijama, me puse mi ropa, la ropa de Shinichi Kudo. Me quedaba genial, como era de esperar.  
Bajé las escaleras y allí me estaba esperando Haibara con cara paciente. Cuando me vió no cambió la expresión. Esta chica era la reina del disfraz emocional.

-Bueno..Al parecer te has transformado...- Dijo Haibara toda seria.- Y creo que sé cómo.  
Yo puse una mano en la oreja a modo de auricular gigante para expresarle que estaba atento y quería escuchar su teoría.

-Bien, siéntate Kudo.- Dijo ella a la par que se sentaba.- En cuanto Agase me ha dicho lo que había pasado, he cogido una muestra de la pastilla para la garganta que te has tomado y la he analizado, pero no he encontrado nada inusual en ella.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para analizar mis reacciones , se aclaró la garganta y continuó.- Después cogí unas cuantas gotas de agua que tenía el bañador que habías usado cuando te caíste...

Puse mala cara.

-Perdón.- Dijo ella.- Cuando te tiraron a la piscina con cloro. Bueno, también la analicé y tampoco encotré nada inusual.

Me quedé pensando sus palabras. ¿Qué me estaba intentando decir con eso? ¿Que no tenía una explicación razonable para que de repente me transformara? Pero antes había dicho que creía saber qué había pasado...La miré fijamente, y pasado un rato, continuó hablando.

-Entonces, cuando ya casi me había resignado, me di cuenta de que me quedaba una cosa por hacer. Mezclar las dos substancias. Las mezclé mientras miraba por el microscopio, y me di cuenta de que hacían una reacción química muy parecida a los antídotos temporales del APTX4869 pero...mejor.

Levanté las cejas a modo de asombro. Eso quería decir que...¿Que podía ser para siempre? ¿No volvería a ser Conan nunca más? Sonreí ante la idea, y Haibara supo en qué estaba pensando.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea para siempre, desde luego.- Dijo ella, chafándome las ilusiones.- Habrá que ver cómo evoluciona..De momento hoy te quedas en casa, y mañana ya veremos.

Moví la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, diciendo que no con ella.

-Sí, te vas a quedar aquí. Y no sólo porque eres Shinichi Kudo en estos momentos, sino porque tienes el cuerpo lleno de ronchas además de que no puedes articular palabra, ¿a dónde narices quieres ir así? Además, todos están en el parque acuático.

Se me habían quitado las ganas de sonreír...

- Mira, de momento te quedarás aquí para ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, y si pasadas 24h sigues siendo tú, te dejaré salir de la casa.

Levanté el pulgar hacia arriba para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo y le sonreí ampliamente. Ella desvió la mirada y se fue hacia el laboratorio. Mira que era rancia esta chica cuando quería...  
Pero bueno, yo era feliz, ahora sólo había que esperar un día y podría ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo, si esque aún lo tenía...Y sabía muy bien qué era lo primero que iba a hacer. Quedar con Ran, a solas, decirle lo mucho que siento haber estado tanto tiempo separado de ella y confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales hace ya mucho que intento aclarárselos. Pero siempre pasa algo, siempre hay un crimen o se me acaba el tiempo. Pero esta vez no, esta vez iba a ser diferente, lo sentía.  
Fuí hacia la cocina y me preparé una taza de leche con miel, para así poder recuperar cuanto antes la voz, ya que volvía a ser yo, sí, pero un Shinichi sin voz delante de una Ran con miles de preguntas no iba a funcionar.  
Cuando acabé de beber la leche con miel, dejé la taza en el fregadero y me dispuse a subir las escaleras para meterme de nuevo en la cama. Estaba muy cansado y me picaba todo.

''Ding-Doongg..''

Sonó el timbre...Quién sería? Me quedé paralizado. Yo no podía abrir, se supone que no estaba aquí, incluso que estaba muerto. Miré hacia los lados, pero Ai no aparecía y Agase había salido a comprar.

''Ding-Donng, Ding-Dooongg''

- ¿Doctor Agase? ¿Conan? ¿Estáis aquí?.- Dijo una voz de chica, una voz que conocía muy bien. Era Ran...- La puerta está abierta, entro, eh?

¿Que la puerta estaba abierta? ¿Pero en qué narices pensaba Agase? Escuché el sonido del pomo girando, no sabía que hacer, la puerta se abriría en qualquier momento...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nyaaan! Ya empieza a leerlo más gente! Muuuuchas gracias a todos!

Viki...ES CIERTO! Ò_Ó es una prenda de vestir! F-L-I-P-A.


	6. Chapter 6

...la puerta se abriría en qualquier momento...  
Corrí escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pude, me metí en la habitación en la que se supone que debería estar Conan y me escondí dentro del armario. Esconderse ahí dentro era más fácil con el cuerpo de un niño, desde luego.

-Holaa?- Escuché a Ran gritar mientras yo subúa a toda pastilla las escaleras.- Subo las escaleras, que he oído a alguien, eh?

Oh Dios.

- ¡Hola Ran!

Por fin! Era la voz de Haibara, ella se inventaría algo para conseguir que se fuera tranquila sin tener que verme.

- Ai..¿Dónde está Conan? Estoy muy preocupada por él. Los demás me dijeron que me quedara en el parque que ya iríamos a verle todos juntos pero esque me sentía muy mal por lo que le había pasado...

- Conan...Conan se ha ido.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?- Preguntó Ran con voz de perplegidad.

- Sí, Agase llamó a sus padres, y ellos dijeron que querían que Conan fuera con ellos, así que ahora está en un avión de camino.

-Pero... está muy lejos..¿No será malo para Conan ir tantas horas en avión en su estado?

-Oh, tranquila. Justamente sus padres se encontraban esta semana en Okinawa por no sé qué cosa, así que en una hora tiene el camino hecho.

Que buena era Haibara mintiendo. Y así, sin preparar ni nada...Había que reconocer que se le dava muy bien lo de manipular.

-Ah...vale.- Dijo Ran, aunque por su tono de voz no parecía del todo convencida...- Bueno, supongo que si está con sus padres estará bien. Mañana le llamaré, a ver si ya le va volviendo la voz.

- Vale.- Le respondió Haibara. Se lo dijo cortante, supongo que quería quitarse de encima a Ran de una vez. Y lo siento por ella, pero yo también quería que se fuera, lo de estar dentro de un armario más pequeño que yo no me molaba nada.

-Bueno, en ese caso me voy. ¿Quieres que le mande recuerdos a Conan de tu parte cuando lo llame?.

- Si quieres...Bueno Ran, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ah claro, me voy, adiós Ai!.

Y, dicho esto, oí cómo se cerraba la puerta seguido de un suspiro de Haibara a modo de alivio.

Los rayos del sol atravesando la persiana me despertaron. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba super cansado y la garganta me picaba. Haibara me había dicho que aunque me picara la garganta no debía tomar otra pastilla, por si tenía más efectos extraños en mí. Me levanté de la cama, me puse las zapatilla y me dirigí al salón. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré a Haibara y a Agase desayunando en la conina.

- Buenos días Kudo - Dijo Haibara con cara de decepción.- Veo que no duró el efecto, que lástima.

¿Que no duró el efecto? Ostras...De repente me acordé, desde ayer no era Conan, era Shinichi, pero, ¿ya volvía a ser Conan? No podía ser, no ahora, no cuando aun no le había dicho nada a Ran. Subí otra vez las escaleras, pero esta vez corriendo, abrí la puerta del lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Ahí estaba mi cara, con una mueca de horror y espanto, horror y espanto por el susto que me acababa de meter Haibara. La madre que...Seguía siendo Shinichi, me había gastado una broma... Y vaya broma pesada...  
Volví a bajar las escaleras esta vez con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué Kudo?¿Ya te miraste y vistes que seguías siendo tu?- Dijo Haibara riéndose.- Deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto cuando has pensado que volvías a ser Conan.- Soltó otra carcajada. Hasta Agase se rio.

-Ya os vale a los dos.- Dije yo.- ¿Que te parecería a ti que te dijera que los hombres de negro acaban de llamar al timbre y vienen a por ti?

-No me lo tragaría.- Dijo ella segura de si misma.

- Tu ponme a prueba, qualquier día te meteré un susto yo a ti también.- Dije yo con sosnrisa traviesa.

-Vale,- me respondió ella.- Lo estaré esperando, pero sabes que no picaré.

-Buenoo chicos ya vale.- Dijo Agase.- Tengamos la fiesta en paz. Además Shinichi, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero...ya puedes hablar.

Es cierto! Ya podía hablar...Que alivio, por fin. odiaba eso de tener que escribirlo todo en una libretita o hacer señas con las manos y muecas con la cara para que la gente pillara lo que quería decir.  
Me dirigí hacia la conina para prepararme un café yo también pero Haibara alargó el brazo y apuntó hacia la mesita del salón para indicarme que ahí me había dejado uno para mí. Muy amable por su parte, debe de ser la conpensación por el susto. Cogí la taza, me senté junto a ella y el doctor Agase en el sofá y nos quedamos mirando un buen rato una absurda telecomedia americana sin ningún tipo de argumento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! Otro capítulo más ^_^  
Sé que este cap ha sido muy Ai-Shinichi...Lo hice como regalo a una amiga que le gusta mucho esta pareja, pero prometo que la historia es Shinichi-Ran, de verdad de a buena xD


	7. Chapter 7

Nueevo capítulo~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Kudo,- Dijo Haibara mientras seguíamos viendo esa absurda telecomedia.- te está sonando el móvil.

Era verdad, estaba medio hongo del sueño y ni me había dado cuenta. Cogí el movil y vi que era el de Conan. Mierda, era Ran.  
-Profesor!- Le grité a Agase.- ¿Dónde está el transformador de voz? Lo necesito para poner voz de Conan.

-Lo siento Shinichi, lo tenía guardado en la bolsa que llevamos al parque acuático por si había una emergencia, pero me dejé la bolsa en la taquilla del parque...

-¿Qué?- Mieerrdaaa...Tenía que contestar, o se pondría nerviosa.

- ¿Y si pones voz ronca?- Dijo Ai.- Total, aun podrías estar ronco, recuerda que tragaste agua.

Es verdad, si ponía vocecita no tenía porqué darse cuenta.

- Diggaa..?- Puse la voz más infantil que pude, acompañada de voz ronca y sorda.

-¿Conan?- Ran al otro lado del teléfono parecía realmente preocupada.

-Hoolaa Raan...No haccía ffaltaa que mme llamaarass..

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás con tus padres?

-Ssí..Tranquiilaa..

- Uf..menos mal.- Parecía aliviada.- Estamos todos muy preocupados, espero que te pongas bien pronto. ¿Cuándo volverás?

-Eeeh...Nno lo sé...A lo mejjoor mme queddo unna temporaddaa conn mis padrress...

-Vale, pues ponte bueno pronto y pásalo bien Conan. Por cierto, recuerdos de Ai.

-Graaccias...- ¿Recuerdos de Ai? je..je..je..- Oyee Rann..!- Tenía que decirle lo que me había hecho el gilipo*as de Matsuda, ni de coña se iba a ir de rositas.

- Dime Conan.

Se lo conté todo, de pe a pa. Ran empezó a decir de todo por el móvil. Lo más fino que dijo fue '' lo voy a matar''. Yo le dije que no hiciera locuras, todo esto se tenía que solucionar de una forma legal, no dándole una paliza, aunque hubiera estado bien, eso sólo le hubiera traído problemas a Ran. Colgué con la excusa de que me llamaba mi madre. Ahora había llegado el momento de que Shinichi llamara a Ran.

Me dispuse a teclear el número de Ran en el móvil de Shinichi cuando llamaron al timbre de casa del profesor. ¿Se puede saber quién narices era ahora? Cerré el móvil y me resigné a volver a subir las estúpidas escaleras para meterme en el armario...

-No Kudo.- Dijo Ai mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- No te tienes que esconder, es Hattori, mientras dormías llamó y le dije lo que había pasado, así que se emperró en venir.

-¿Heiji?- Este tío no sé cómo se lo montaba, pero cada vez que volvía a ser Shinichi ahí esatba él...

Ai abrió la puerta y Heiji entró.

-¡Hombreee Kudoo!- Dijoh Hattori con cara de alegría.- Ey, que guay que vuelvas a ser tú, ya verás cuado te vea Ran..

-A eso estaba cuando tú has llegado.

- ¿Le ibas a invitar a una cena romántica, eh?- Dijo él moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo mientras me daba codazos en el costado.

-Bueno,- Dijo Haibara.- con vuestro permiso yo bajo al laboratorio.

-Eh..Vale.- Le respondí yo.

Ai cerró la puerta del sótano tras de sí con un portazo.

-Uy...¿Y ésta por qué tiene hoy tan mal genio?- Preguntó Hattori extrañado.

-Ni idea.-Le respondí yo.- Hasta hace un momento estaba de buen humor...Es algo voluble.

-Ya...- Se quedó un rato pensativo y después continuó.- ¿Y qué? ¿A dónde vais a ir a cenar?- Preguntó curioso.  
Mira que era pesado..

- En realidad no la iba a llamar para quedar, sino para aclarar lo que pasó entre Conan y Matsuda y hacer que él reciba su merecido.

-La mini-científica me lo ha contado. De acuerdo, en ese caso llamemos a Ran y pongámonos manos a la obra.

Cogí el movil de Shinichi por segunda vez y me dispuse a llamar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Viki, el nombre del profesor yo siempre lo he escrito Agasa, pero después de leer fics de Conan, vi que la gente escribía ''Agase'' así que lo hice yo también así, pensando que la ''a'' final era sólo porque yo Detectiu Conan siempre lo he visto en catalán, y tenemos esa dejadez de hacer ''ae'' (no sé si me explico xD) Y sí, el doble CD es gramaticalmente incorrecto xD Muchas gracias =3


	8. Chapter 8

Piiii...Piiiii...Piiii..

-Agencia de detectives Mouri.- Dijo Ran.

-Ran..

-¿Shinichi?- Preguntó con emoción.

-Sí, soy yo. Em...Ayer por la noche llegué a casa, y supongo que estaré unos días aquí...- Callé un momento, pero ella no dijo nada.- Conan me ha contado lo que le pasó.

-¿Lo del idiota de Matsuda?- Dijo Ran con odio y recelo.

-Sí..- Le dí toda la razón.- Te quería decir si quieres venir connmigo al parque acuático para así poder demostrar de alguna forma que fue Matsuda quien tiró a Conan a la piscina.

- ¿Contigo?

- ¿No quieres?- ¿No quería? ¿A caso ya era demasiado tarde y me odiaba?

-Claro que quiero!- Lo dijo gritando, parecía eufórica. Menos mal, no me odiaba..

-Vale, nos vemos en la estación norte de la línea Yamamote de Beika dentro de media hora.

-Sí, hasta luego Shinichi..

-Hasta luego.- ''Hasta luego'', que bien sonaba aquello. Por fin podría verla, con mi verdadera forma...

-Bueno!- Dijo Heiji- ¿Vamos Kudo?

-¿Eh?- Ya se me había olvidado que Heiji estaba ahí..- Em...sí, vamos.

Cogí la chaqueta, la cartera y el móvil, salimos por la puerta y nos pusimos a caminar dirección estación de tren.

-Ran parecía muy ilusionada con la idea de verte, eh?- Dijo Heiji moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Mira que era cabrón. - Ya me imagino la escena cuando os reencontréis. ''Shinichi...''- Dijo con una voz estúpidamente femenina.- ''Ran..''- Dijo con una voz estúpidamente varonil.- ''Bésame Shinichi..'' ''Bésame ran..''- Y dicho esto empezó a reírse él solo a carcajada limpia.

Le di un collejón.

-Si quieres llamo ahora a Kazuha y le digo dónde estás, porque me apuesto lo que quieras a que no se lo has dicho.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Lo había hacertado de lleno.

-Kudo no la llames...que vendrá y no me dejará en paz en todo el día, y aun encima se enfadará conmigo por no decirle a dónde iba.- Puso cara de terror fingido.

- Pues tú deja de desvariar con conversaciones que nunca han pasado.- Aunque no me importaría que pasaran..

-Vale, me callo.- Dijo a regañadientes.

Y seguimos todo el camino que quedaba hablando de más estupideces varias.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar me llamaron al movil, era Ran. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

- ¿Ran? ¿Qué pasa?

- ...Nada, esque...¿Vienes ya?- Dijo preocupada.

-Em sí, ya veo la estación. ¿Llego tarde?- Qué raro, juraría que íbamos bien de tiempo.

-No..Esque...Tenía miedo de que pasara lo de siempre, quedarme yo aquí esperando como una estúpida y ver que no llegas..-Se le quebraba la voz.

-Ran...Tranquila, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- No debería de haber prometido eso, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Vale..-Dijo más tranquila.-Hasta ahora Shinichi.- Y dicho esto colgó.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Ran?- Preguntó Heiji.

-Estaba preocupada de que no llegara.- Dije yo en un susurro.

-Pobre...Ha sufrido mucho desde que te pasó todo lo de Conan...

-Sí...-Me perdí en mis pensamientos, unos recuerdos no muy agradables me innundaron. Levanté la mirada y vi de espaldas a Ran, a unos 30 metros. Fui corriendo hasta ella y me puse detrás suyo. Parece que no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

- Te prometí que vendría..

Se giró bruscamente. Me miró de arriba a abajo, perpleja. Después me miró a la cara y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Shinichi..eres tú!- Dijo alegremente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, fue una sonrisa sincera.- ¿Dónde has estado últimamente? ¿Que tal va tu caso? ¿Has hecho algo interesante? Los de clase dicen que a ver cuando te pasas por allí..

-Ey ey ey!- Dije yo poniendo las manos delante de mi pecho con las palmas hacia fuera haciendo señal de que frenara.- Más despacio Ran, que no me entero.

-Perdona..-Dijo avergonzada.

-Ran!- Gritó Heiji que venía aún de caminar los 30 metros que yo había corrido.

-¿Heiji?-Ran puso cara de interrogante.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Ostras,- dije yo.- se me olvidó comentarte que Heiji también venía con nosotros para investigar lo de Matsuda, se empeñó y no pude decirle que no..- Dije con resignación.

-Yaa..-Dijo Ran.- Así que estabas aquí...

-¿Cómo?- Heiji no entendía lo que quería decir Ran, y yo tampoco.

- Sí, Kazuha me ha llamado hace un rato, dice que no sabe dónde narices te has metido y que cuando te encuentre te mata. Según ella hoy habíais quedado para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Mieeeerrrdaaaa...- Dijo Heiji mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.- ¡Se me había olvidado por completo que quedé con ella! Cuando vuelva va a ponerse como una fiera. Jo, con toda la emoción de la reaparición de Kudo se me pasó.

-¿La ''reaparición''?- Dijo Ran.

-Eeeh..sí- Disimuló Heiji.- Como hacía tanto que no lo veía.., es como si reapareciera...

Este tío disimulaba mal que te cagas...

-Ah calro- Dijo Ran.- Bueno, ¿vamos? O si no perderemos el tren.

Y Ran era inocente que te cagas...

-Sí, vamos- dije yo. Y nos dispusimos a ir otra vez al estúpido parque acuático.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

nyan nyan nyan nya nyaan! Y aquí os dejo otro capítulo más! En breve acabará la estapa comedia-misterioso y empezará la etapa romántica! YAI! =3


	9. Chapter 9

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cogimos el tren, que por cierto estaba a petar de gente, y nos pasamos aplastados entre un montón de desconocidos un buen rato. Había momentos en los que Ran y yo acabábamos pegados el uno al otro, Ran desviaba la vista para no mirarme, avergonzada, y yo...Bueno, yo disfrutaba del momento.

Al bajar del tren nos dirigimos al parque guiados por Ran, que se acordaba de cómo se iba. Desde luego yo también me acordaba, pero no iba a tener una explicación convincente si ayudaba a Ran a recordar el trayecto que hicimos el otro día.

Cuando por fin llegamos, compramos una entrada y entramos.

-Bueno,- Dijo Heiji.- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

- Ir al escenario del crimen.- Dije yo.

-Hombree...Tanto como crimen..- Respondió Heiji mientras se reía.

- No te rías!- Le gritó Ran.- El pobre de Conan aún lo debe estar pasando mal..

-Sí...Seguro.- Dijo Heiji. Yo le metí un codazo en las costillas y le hice una mirada de ''CÁLLATE''.

Llegamos a la piscina en la que el...jhdjahfkds de Matsuda me tiró en mi estado de Conan, y nos quedamos mirándola.

-Eeh...Kudo.- Dijo Heiji con voz de aburrimiento.- ¿Qué estamos mirando?

-Ni idea.- le respondí sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para probar que ese...imbécil...me había tirado al agua.

-Ya sé!- Gritó Heiji.- Digo yo que hay cámaras de vigilancia, a lo mejor alguna captó a Matsuda tirando a Conan a la piscina, o ni que sea llevándolo hacia ella.

-Tienes razón.- Dije yo. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Fuímos a información y lo explicamos todo. Ellos, después de enterarse de que Heiji era el detective del Oeste, accedieron a dejarnos ver los videos. Vimos toodos y cada uno de los puñeteros videos de las cámaras de vigilancia de los exteriores del parque que tenían grabada la cinta entre las 11:00 y las 12:00. No encontramos nada. Ninguna cámara pilló la zona por donde Matsuda y yo habíamos pasado, y mucho menos captó el momento de tirarme al agua. Mierda, esto era una mierda.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Ran con decepción.- No quiero que Matsuda se vaya de rositas, quiero que pague por lo que le hizo a Conan.

- Ya lo sé Ran- Le dije yo. Claro que ella quería que Matsuda pagara por ello. Yo también!

- Tiene que haber algo que se nos haya pasado y que le inculpe...- Dijo Heiji pensativo.

Volvimos a la piscina. Todos estábamos pensando, pero no se nos ocurría nada. Entonces yo giré la cabeza a la derecha y la vi. Vi la tienda de recuerdos a escasos metros de la piscina. Y lo mejor de todo, vi una fantástica y maravillosa cámara de vigilancia de la tienda grabando hacia la salida de la misma. El tío que nos había enseñado los videos nos dijo que sólo eran los de las afueras del parque, ya que no tenía sentido enseñar las de las tiendas. Pero esa podría haber gravado algo...

- ¡Lo tengo!- Grité. Fuí corriendo hacia la tienda y le pedí a la dependienta que nos dejara ver la grabación del día anterior entre las 11:00h y las 12:00h. La chica pidió permiso al encargado, el cual no se negó, ya que él era el que nos había enseñado el resto de cintas, por una más...  
La chica la puso. Nosotros estábamos super atentos, y después de 20 minutos en los que sólo pasó una estúpida paloma...lo vimos. Claro y nítido. Matsuda cogiéndome como si de un saco de estiercol se tratase, agarrándome fuerte, balancearme como a un muñeco y finalmente tirándome al agua de la piscina clorificada.

-Le tenemos!- Grité yo.

- Sííí! - Gritó Ran. Y los dos nos miramos con cara de alegría.

- Parecéis estúpidos mirandos así.- Dijo Heiji.

- Más estúpido pareces tu con la gorra.- Le contesté yo cortante mientras reía de alegría.

-Ja, ja, ja, Kudo, muy gracioso...- Se hizo el ofendido, pero estaba tan contento como yo.

Llamamos al inspector Megure, y al ver que se trataba de un caso que relacionaba a Conan y que tanto los detectives del este y del oeste como la hija de Mouri estaban metidos en el caso, no dudó en venir lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar miró la cinta, y nos dijo que mínimo le caía estar en un reformatorio lo que le quedaba de adolescencia y que más tarde y si le acusaban de intento de asesinato podría acabar en la carcel otros 5 o 10 años más. Nosotros estábamos eufóricos por la buena noticia, y mientras íbamos camino a la estación para volver a casa Heiji recibió una llamada.

-Si?- Respondió Hattori por el móvil.

- Túuuuuu! Estúpido y olvidadizo detective de pacotilla!- Se oía gritar a Kazuha por el móvil a metros de distáncia. La gente nos miraba raro, que vergüenza...

- Kazuha por Dios no me grites!

- ¿Que no te grite? ¿QUE NO TE GRITE?- No salía humo por el móvil de milagro.- Dos horas, dos estúpidas horas te he estado esperando en la calle como una idiota. ¿Y tú dónde estabas? Pues a saber, porque ni siquiera contestabas al móvil.

-Esque lo tenía apagado y lo acabo de encender.- Dijo él en defensa.

-¿No me digaas?- Respondió ella sarcásticamente.

-Bueno Kazuha, tranquilízate, no es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? Mira, porque no estoy ahí que sino...- Eso sonaba a amenaza.- Y hablando de estar ahí, ¿se puede saber dónde estás?

- A eso iba si dejas de gritarme. Estoy con Kudo y su novia.- Hice como si no escuchara nada.

-¿Ran está ahí?

-Sí.

-Pásamela.

- ¿Qué quieres Kazuha?- Le preguntó Ran por el móvil.

- ¿Por qué narices no me dijiste que Heiji estaba contigo? - Le preguntó a Ran indignada.

- Esque cuando llamaste no sabía que vendría con Shinichi.

- Jo, pero al verle me podrías haber llamado...

-Lo siento Kazuha, esque con tanto lío de pensar se me pasó.

- ¿Qué lío?- Preguntó intrigada.

- Es un poco largo, ya te lo contará Heiji cuando llegue.

-Sí, eso si puede hablar después de la paliza que le voy a meter. - La voz de Kazuha daba miedo.- Bueno mira, dile a Heiji que se coja ahora mismo el primer tren a Osaka, que me haga una perdida cuando llegue, y que como tarde más de lo necesario se va a enterar pero bien!- Y dicho esto colgó.

- Bueno Heiji, creo que ya lo has oído.- Le dijo Ran. No me extraña, con lo que gritaba...

-Sí...Será mejor que me vaya o tendré más problemas de los necesarios...- Y dicho esto se despidió de nosotros mientras corría hacia la estación.

- ¿Por qué no le hemos acompañado a la estación? Total, nosotros también tenemos que ir.- Preguntó Ran.

- Esque tenemos que ir a por algo que hay en este parque.- Le dije.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

GRACIAS POR LEER!

...MOTHER OF GOD, peazo faltorra en el otro capítulo, lo sientoo! Os deben de sangrar los ''hojos''... (es esto a lo que se le llama humor negro(?) xDD)

Si encontráis otra falta chunga en este lo decís! (alguna encontraréis, seguro...con la suerte que tengo..xD)


	10. Chapter 10

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Esque tenemos que ir a por algo que hay en este parque.- Le dije.

- ¿Y qué es?- Pregutó intrigada.

-Nada de inportancia. El otro día cuando vinim...steis - mierda, casi la cago.- al parque acuático Agase, con el lío de llevar a Conan a casa, se olvidó la bolsa donde tenía las gafas, camisetas de recambio y más cosas de ese tipo..

-Ah vale, pues en ese caso tenemos que ir hacia las taquillas.

-Sí.- Y dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia ellas.

Durante el trajecto hacia las taquillas y más tarde hacia la parada de tren estubimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Parecía que nunca hubieramos estado separados el uno del otro, y en parte era así. Pero... ¿Se puede saber por qué Ran no me preguntaba nada ahora que había tiempo? Yo quería decirle muchas cosas pero no me atrevía y tampoco me parecía el momento oportuno.  
Ya en la estación de tren, sentados en un banco, Ran tomó la iniciativa de preguntar...

- Y...- Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué es lo que estás investigando ahora?

-Pues...-A ver qué narices me inventaba yo.- Ahora mismo nada, por eso estoy aquí. Pero hace una semana estaba en un caso de doble asesinato.

- ¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y lo resolviste?

-Por supuesto.

- ¿Quién acabó siendo el culpable?

- El mayordomo.

-Ah.

¿El mayordomo? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Estar cerca de Ran me afectaba, desde luego que sí...  
Nos quedamos un largo rato callados. Al llegar el tren nos subimos sin decirnos nada el uno al otro, y así fue todo el trajecto hasta bajar del tren. Esta vez era mi turno entablar conversación.

-Ran,- le dije mientras bajábamos del tren.- Te acompaño hasta casa.

-Em..vale, gracias.- Y me sonrió.

Mientras caminábamos yo le quería decir muchas cosas, pero sólo me atreví a decirle una. Era un buen primer paso, supongo.

- Oye Ran...

-Dime.

- ¿Mañana por la noche tienes algo que hacer?

- No!- Respondió veloz como un rayo.

- Entonces ¿quieres venir a cenar conmigo mañana?

- ¿Al restaurante en el que me dejaste plantada la última vez?- La chica tenía que sacar el tema...

-Lo siento de veras, yo no quería..Pero..las circumstancias...

-Tranquilo, da igual, está olvidado.- Lo dijo con serenidad, parecía sincera.- De acuerdo, mañana iré encantada a cenar contigo Shinichi.- Y sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias.- Le devolví la sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa, bueno, ahora su casa. Yo ya no era Conan, así que ya no vivía ahí...

-Gracias por acompañarme Shinichi.

-De nada.

- ... - Parecía que quería decir algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Mañana vas a venir al instituto?

Es verdad, la Golden Week acababa hoy...

- Claro, tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos!- No estaba mintiendo, realmente me hacía ilusión volver a ver a mis compañeros. Pero ella parecía preocupada.- ¿No quieres que vaya?

-No, no es eso...Esque...- Dudó.- Bueno, mañana lo sabrás, da igual.- Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue a su casa.

-Pero qué..?- Mierda, ahora estaba intrigado...¿ Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Y qué es eso de que mañana lo sabré? Fuí a casa pensando en ello. Al llegar vi la verja abierta. ¿Quién a entrado en mi casa?  
Abrí la puerta de casa, y vi la luz encendida y una silueta de fondo. Era Haibara.

- Ai...¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kudo, lo siento. - Dijo ella, parecía apendada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- me estaba costando pillar las cosas hoy...

- He estado examinando el cloro, las pastillas...todas esas substancias que te tragaste e hicieron que te transformaras en Shinichi, y después de mucho analizar, sé con exactitud cuanto dura su efecto.

- ¿Y bien?- Le pregunté yo, me temía la respuesta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lo de ''gravado'' y ''grabado'' es un problema mío de siempre. xD Es la chorrada más grande del mundo, pero nunca sé si va con b o con v, así que suelo escribirla al 50%. Perdón, intentaré acordarme! ò_ó

Muuuchas gracias a todos por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Posiblemente para cuando te despiertes mañana por la mañana... vuelvas a ser Conan.

- No!- Grité yo. Me estaba mareando.

- Lo siento.

- Pero..yo..yo...Le prometí que no volvería a dejarla plantada. Le prometí que mañana iría al instituto con ella. Que mañana cenaríamos juntos. No puedo romper esa promesa otra vez, no ahora. Le haré mucho daño...- Haibara me miraba inexpresiva.- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? - Le pregunté.- Tan sólo necesito 24 horas más, sólo eso...

-Bueno...- Parecía que se hubiera rendido a contarme algo.- Podría darte el antídoto experimental de la APTX..ese que dura 24h. Pero sólo, y recuérdalo bien, SÓLO por esta vez. No te pienso dar ninguna otra, ¿te ha quedado claro? Me da igual lo que supliques, gimotees o lloriquees por ella, esto no es un juego, podrías hacer que ...

La agarré y le dí un fuerte abrazo levantándola del suelo.

-Gracias, gracias gracias graciaaas!- Daba vueltas sobre mi ege como una peonza mientra la alzaba en alto.

- Kudo por favor!- Dijo Haibara, parecía avergonzada.

- Perdona.- La volví a dejar en el suelo.- Ha sido la emoción del momento. Nunca más diré que eres una estirada y una aburrida, lo prometo.

Puso mala cara, creo que no debería haber reconocido que decía eso sobre ella...

-Ahora que me fijo...- Dije yo.- !Te has puesto colorada!

-Ha sido por las vueltas, estoy mareada. Me voy a casa del profesor.- Ya volvía a ser la misa tía aburrida de siempre...

-¡Espera!- Le grité yo antes de que saliera por la puerta.- Dame la pastillita..

- Te la daré mañana a primera hora, que tu eres capaz de tomarla ya...- Y dicho esto se fué.

Bueno, a mí me daba igual mientras pudiera cumplir mi promesa y decirle lo que siento a Ran...

Una luz repentina me despertó.

-Arghh...¿Pero qué..?- Enfoqué la vista y vi que era la señorita Haibara que muy amablemente me había abierto la cortina de repente.- Joder Ai, podrías ser un poquito menos brusca, no?

- Si lo prefieres te puedo dejar dormir, ahora, te perderás las clases.- Dijo ella mirándome con cara de madre cansada de repetirle siempre lo mismo a sus hijos...

- Es verdad, que hoy voy al insti...- Un momento...¿Volvía a ser Conan? Pero no recuerdo ningún tipo de dolor punzante que me hubiera molestado por la noche, al contrario, dormí como un tronco...

- Al parecer mis calculos eran erróneos, sigues siendo Shinichi.

- ¿En serio?- Me miré de arriba a abajo con cara de memo y alegría. -¡Toma ya! ¡Sigo siendo Shinichi!

- Sí sí..Pero recuerda, de lo que sí que estoy segura es de que esto no es para siempre. En algún momento notarás que tu cuerpo empieza a encoger, y si eso ocurre sal corriendo de donde quiera que estés y escóndete, ¿me has entendido?- Dijo esperando una respuesta coherente.

-Seh seh...lo que tu digas ''mamá''.

-Aixx... Mira, cuando notes que te vas a transformar en Conan, toma este antídoto experimental, pero recuerda que a partir de entonces tendrás 24h, sí?- Dicho esto me dio la pildora y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me duché, me vestí, desayuné e hice la cama. Haibara me había levantado demasiado pronto, supongo que por si tardaba mucho en la transformación...Aún quedaban 3 cuartos de hora para començar las clases. Como me aburría y no tenía nada que hacer hasta que no llegara Ran a recogerme me puse a releer por encima las páginas de un libro de el gran Sherlock Holmes. Al pasar un cuarto de hora, sonó el timbre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

- Hola Ran.- Le dije al verla. Estaba guapísima como siempre, daba igual lo que llevara, el uniforme del instituto o un saco de patatas.

-Hola Shinichi..- Me respondió, algo sonrojada y risueña. Parecía que de verdad estaba feliz. - ¿Estás preparado?

-Sí- Le respondí yo orgulloso.

-Que raro...Siempre que vengo estás a medio vestir, a medio desayunar o a medio algo..

- Esque hoy he tenido una pequeña ayuda...- Dije mirando con recelo la casa del profesor.

-¿Otro de sus inventos a explotado?- Preguntó ella.

- Sí, algo así...- No le podía contar que Haibara me había levantado a primera hora de la mañána para darme un antídoto que haría que no encogiera..

Dicho esto cerramos la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia el instituto.

Mientras andábamos hacia el instituto me acordé de lo que me había dicho la pasada noche mientras la acompañaba a casa.

- Oye..- Empecé- ¿Qué es eso que te preocupaba ayer?

- ¿Ayer? ¿de qué me hablas?- Me daba la sensación de que intentaba disimular.

-Ayer había algo que te preocupaba, posiblemente tenga que ver conmigo y con el instituto...¿Es que me han cambiado de clase o algo así?

- Noo..Verás...

Y cuando parecía que iba a soltar prenda aparecieron Akitoki y Higurashi. Dos de mis amigos de clase.

-¿Kudo?- Preguntó Higurashi.- ¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

- Sí tío, es él!- Gritó Akitoki. Los dos se me quedaron mirando con cara de enbobados mentales mientras sonreían.

-Yo también me alegro de veros!- Respondí, y creo que con la misma cara de enbobado.

- Jo tío, que guay, vuelves a estar aquí, esto era muy aburrido sin ti.- Dijo Akitoki.

-Sí- le dió la razón Higurashi.- Desde que te fuíste no hemos hecho ni un partido como Dios manda...

- Es que sin mí no podéis hacer nada..- Dije yo haciéndome el interesante.

Me puse a hablar con ellos de tonterías varias, era genial. Por fin podía ser, aunque sólo fuera por un rato, un adolescente normal. Ran nos seguía por detrás callada hasta que llegó Sonoko, la cual también alucinó de que estuviera aquí de nuevo, pero no me hizo el menor caso y se puso a hablar con su amiga.

Al llegar a clase, como aún era pronto, seguimos con la conversación.

-Jajajaja.- Se reía Higurashi.- Aquella vez fue de las mejores...Es una lástima que el año que viene no estés con nosotros en clase.- Me dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

-¿Cómo?- Dije yo, atónito.

- ¿Tu novia no te lo ha dicho?- Dijo Akitoki refiriéndose a Ran.- Como has faltado tantas veces a clase, los profes han decidido que repitas este curso, ya que no tienes los suficientes conocimientos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tararí tarará~ Me piro a estudiaar...xD

Arigato por leer! =3


	12. Chapter 12

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me quedé alucinado. Ya sé que debería darme igual, ese era uno de mis menores problemas... Tenía a una organicazión asesina pisándome los talones, dentro de unos días (o antes) volvería a ser un niño de 7 años, y tendría suerte si no vuelvo a repetir todos los cursos hasta éste con mi cuerpo de Conan pero...Esto era algo que afectaba directamente a mi vida como estudiante, y mi orgullo no me permitía repetir.  
Miré a Ran, la cual me miraba con unos ojos como diciendo ''Lo siento, intenté contártelo'', y en ese momento llegó el tutor a darnos tutoría.

Bueno chicos- Empezó a decir el tutor Nagato.- Ya se ha acabado la Golden Week, y espero por vuestro bien que hayáis hecho los deberes.- Al decir esto se oyeron unos murmullos del tipo ''Eeeh..sí...claro...'' ''Yo esque el 5 no lo pillaba...'' ''Se los comió el periquito..''- Bueno, ya vale de desvariar, iré diciendo vuestros nombres para pasar lista, y al decirlos venis a mi mesa y me dejáis vuestros deberes encima de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sííí...- Se oyó un ''sí'' apagado y sin entusiasmo.

- Akiba Naru.

-Presente.

-Akitoki Takeshi.

-Presente.

Fué diciéndonos uno a uno hasta que llegó a mí.

- Kudo Shinichi...como siempre falta.

- Eeh...Perdone Sr. Nagato, pero estoy aquí.- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi sitio para que me viera.

- Vaya...Pero si el señorito Kudo se ha dignado a venir...- Dijo el Sr. Nagato en tono de burla.- Bueno Kudo, sabrás que vas a tener que repetir este curso, verdad? Has estado demasiado tiempo sin venir...

- ¿No puedo hacer algo para pasar?- Dije yo casi suplicante.- Me gustaría seguir con las mismas personas como compañeras el año que viene, y estoy seguro de que tengo los suficientes conocimientos...

- Vaya..Así que lo que le preocupa al señorito Kudo no son sus notas ni sus faltas, sino estar con las mismas personas como compañeras de clase.- Dijo él. Parecía decepcionado.- Bien, hay una manera de que pases, que hagas un examen de todas las asignaturas. Un examen en el que salga todo lo que NO has aprendido durante este tiempo que has estado fuera del instituto. Si lo apruebas, te paso.

- ¿En serio?- Esto iba a ser pan comido...

- Sí, pero va a ser más dificil de lo normal, ya que te veo tan confiado. Esta tarde al acabar las clases tú te quedarás aquí para hacerlo, ¿entendido?

- Sí señor.- Dije con una amplía sonrisa. Y dicho esto me senté.

En vez de atender a clase, que es lo que debería haber hecho. Me la pasé mirando un poco por encima los temas que me había perdido, para así saber qué iba a tener que responder en ese ''super examen'' que me quería hacer el profesor. Lo que peor iba a llevar es caligrafía y música. Pero por lo demás...creo que podría arreglármelas bastante bien.

Después de 3 largas y cansinas clases por fin llegó la hora del recreo.

- Kudo, ¿te vienes a jugar un partido de futbol?- Me preguntó Higurashi

-Claro! -Dije yo sin pensarlo. Entonces alguien me agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Era Ran. - ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunté.

- Pasa que dentro de unas horas tienes un examen que decidirá tu futuro, y tú sólo piensas en jugar a fútbol. Ahora mismo te vienes conmigo a clase y te doy un repaso fugaz de todos los temarios que hemos hecho. Sobretodo de música, porque estoy segura de que no entiendes ni papa.- Dicho esto me agarró de la mano y me llevó hacia clase.

- Suerte con tu novia!- Gritó Akitoki.

-Sí, espero que te dé un buen ''repaso''!- Soltó Higurashi. Mira que eran mamones cuando querían...

Ran pasó rotundamente de lo que decían esos dos y me llevó hasta una clase vacía. Juntamos dos mesas y nos sentamos juntos.

-Bueno...Sra. Profesora..- Dije yo.- ¿Qué me quiere enseñar?

-Shinichi por favor, no te lo tomes a broma. _Quiero_ que apruebes.

-Está bien, está bien.

- A ver, ¿recuerdas todo lo que hemos hecho hasta que te fuíste?

-Emm..supongo.

- Vale, pues partiremos de ahí. Sólo tenemos 3 cuartos de hora, así que hay que aprovecharlos al máximo.

Se pasó media hora preguntándome cosas al azar de distintos temas de los que ''supuestamente'' no debería saber nada.

-¿Pero se puede saber cómo narices te sabes todas las respuestas?- Preguntó Ran alucinada.

-No sé...es obvio, ¿no?

- ¿Obvio?- Preguntó con incredulidad. - ¿Capital de España?

- Madrid.

- Ves! ¿Qué tiene eso de obvio?

-Nada, pero estuve en Madrid con mi padre hace tres veranos durante dos semanas.

- Lo tuyo no es normal...Y ahora me dirás que has estado en Madagascar y que por eso sabías que su capital es Antananarivo..?

-No, esa me la sé porque el nombre me hace gracia.- Dije mientras le sonreía. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto darse cuenta de que ese examen no iba a ser un inconveniente para mí?

- De acuerdo...Todos sabemos que eres listo. - Dijo mientras guardaba el libro de geografía.- Pasemos a música!

-Ran...- Empecé.- No es necesario...de veras...

-No no no,- dijo ella moviendo su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda delante de mi cara.- Ahora me toca reírme un rato.- Dijo sonriéndome ampliamente. Cuando quería podía ser mala, pero sé que lo hacía por mi bien..y para reírse un rato a mi costa.

Se carcajeó de mí el cuarto de hora restante. No sabía NADA de música, y cuando digo nada es nada. Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo ya aprendido.

Sonó el timbre, teníamos que volver a clase.

-Volvamos a clase.- Dijo Ran.- Y esperemos por tu bien que en el examen no salgan preguntas de música.

- Esperemos...

-Well!- Gritó la profe de inglés.- Esto es todo por hoy, podéis iros.

Dicho esto todos nos levantamos y nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas. Lo metí todo en la mochila y me volví a sentar. Tenía que esperar aquí a que llegara el Sr. Nagato y me diera el estúpido examen.

- Shinichi,- era Ran- te esperaré en la salida del instituto e iremos juntos a casa.

- No es necesario Ran. No quiero que llegues tarde a casa y que el tí...tu padre se enfade.- Mierda, casi la cago otra vez.

- Mi padre puede estar perfectamente un par de horas más solo, que no le va apasar nada. Además, quiero esperarte.

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer estas dos horas tu sola?

- Tranquilo, Sonoko me ha dicho que se queda conmigo.- Vi como Sonoko aparecía de repente por detrás de Ran.

-Sí, me tengo que quedar con ella a esperarte porque me lo ha suplicado.- Dijo Sonoko, parecía algo asqueada.

-Sonoko, no te he suplicado!- Dijo Ran avergonzada de que su amiga hubiera dicho eso delante mío.

- ¿Que no? ''Sonoko por favoor, quédate conmigoo, que quiero esperar a Shinichi para apoyarle en lo que necesite..bla bla blaa...Mi maridito Shinichi...bla bla bla''- Hizo una imitación pésima de la voz de Ran.

- ¡SONOKO!- Vale, ahora Ran estaba roja.- Shinichi te esperamos fuera.- Y dicho esto se llevó a Sonoko a rastras mientras ella seguía con su mala imitación.

Cinco minutos después de que se fueran Ran y Sonoko, apareció el Sr. Nagato con mí examen.

- Bueno, tienes dos horas. Tan sólo es un pequeño resumen de lo que hemos hecho, pero si sacas la suficiente nota te aprobaré.

-¿Con un 5 vale?

- La nota mínima es un 7.- Y dicho esto se sentó a leer el periódico.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Y otro más! Aiix...Me voy a estudiar..Otra vez... (MATADME)  
xD  
GRACIAS POR LEER!  
Viki, puse ''ege''? MOTHER OF...Lo siento, los suelo corregir por la noche, que es cuando tengo tiempo, y se me va la olla total a veces xD Hay faltas que las encuentro después de publicar...Gracias por decirlo =3


	13. Chapter 13

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me pasé las dos horas haciendo el estúpido examen. Lengua se me dio bastante bien, excepto en la parte de caligrafía...Matemáticas, física, química y biología las podría haber aprovado con los ojos vendados. Música...Música era otro cantar...Si pudieran bajarme nota por cada fallo hubiera sacado -100... Ni si quiera me acordaba de lo que me había enseñado Ran a la hora del patio. Lo mío no era la música, desde luego.  
Al acabar le di el examen al profesor Nagato y salí de aquella aburrida clase para encontrarme con Ran y Sonoko esperando a la salida del insti.

-Shinichi!- Dijo Ran mientras se levantaba del banco- ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Has aprobado? ¿Había muchas preguntas de música?

- Tranquila, tranquila...Ha ido bien, al menos eso creo. Si mis deducciones son correctas...Lo he hecho todo a la perfección excepto música y caligrafía.

-Era de esperar...-Dijo Ran

-Oye!- Repliqué yo.

-Bueeno tortolitos...-Interrumpió Sonoko- Si no os importa, yo me largo, eh?

-Espera Sonoko, ¿no vienes con nosotros?- Le preguntó Ran.

- ¿Con vosotros dos? ¿Juntos?- Dijo ella poniendo una cara de perplegidad fingida- Ni en broma. Yo no quiero hacer de aguanta-velas todo el camino.- Y dicho esto se fue dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo máximo de nosotros.

- Esta Sonoko...- Dijo Ran algo ruborizada.

-En parte le doy las gracias.- Dije yo.- Me gusta estar a solas contigo.- Sincerarme en este tipo de cosas me costaba muchísimo. Pero si esta noche quería hacer bien lo que tenía que hacer, desde luego tenía que empezar a practicar.

- Y a mí estar contigo.- Soltó ella de repente sin que me lo esperara.  
Nos quedamos un rato callados y quietos, mirándonos a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que me enamoraban y me hacían perder la cabeza cuando estaba cerca de ellos...Ya estaba delirando otra vez, o me espavilaba o volvería a soltar una estúpidez como la del mayordomo...

-¿Vamos para casa?- Le pregunté.- Recuerda que hoy cenas con una de las personas más geniales del mundo..- Le dije bromeando.

- ¡No te des aires de importante!- Me replicó ella mientras se reía.

Seguimos con este espíritu bromista todo el camino hasta casa de Ran. Hacía tanto que no hablabamos así, los dos, sin preocupaciones.

- A las ocho en el cruce de Hachiko, ¿eh, Shinichi? No te olvides.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?

- Tu capaz...- Dijo ella bromeando de nuevo.

- Ja ja..

-Es broma!- Dijo sonriendo. Y entonces se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha.- Hasta luego..- Me dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído. Y dicho esto subió las escaleras hacia su casa.

Ese beso en la mejilla me dejó atontado todo el camino de vuelta. Parecía que mi mante flotara sobre una nube esponjosa hecha de algodón de azucar. Realmente estar cerca de Ran me hacía mucho mal, y aun peor, me hacía pensar cosas cursis y pegajosas...  
Llegué a casa, me duché, me vestí lo más elegantemente que pude pero a la vez con un aire de ''adolescente despreocupado'', cogí la cagita que guardaba para Ran desde hace muchísimo tiempo y me dispuse a ir al cruce de Hachiko.  
Al llegar al cruce miré un par de veces por encima de la gente, pero no vi a Ran. En realidad era normal, ya que faltaba media hora para la cita, pero no quería hacerla esperar. Pasados 20 minutos Ran llegó. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de tirantes anchos, una cinta roja atada en la cintura, y una falda con volante y corta por encima de la rodilla. Estaba absolutamente preciosa.

-Hola..- Me saludó algo tímida. No pude articular palabra. - Shinichi...Cierra la boca o se te va a caer la baba.- Me dijo mientras se reía por lo bajini.  
Era cierto, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos saliéndome de las órbitas. Y no era para menos, la gente al pasar por al lado de Ran se la quedaba mirando, y algunos tíos hasta ponían una cara peor que la mía, cosa que no me gustaba un pelo.

- Eeeh...- Es lo único que pude decir en aquel momento.

- ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Ran al ver que yo no movía un músculo.

- Va-vale.- Coseguí decir.

- Tú también estás muy guapo.- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa. Parecía que las cosas eran más faciles para ella que para mí. Creo que haber estado tanto tiempo en forma de Conan no le hacía bien a mi personalidad de Shinichi...  
Pasados un par de minutos y consiguiendo recordar como se habla, pude decirle algo a Ran.

-Ran..Estás...INCREÍBLE! - La euforia con la que dije aquello me sobresaltó hasta a mí.

-Muchas gracias.- Me dijo desviando la vista. - No sabía qué ponerme y quería que me vieras bien.

- No te veo bien.- Puso mala cara.- Te veo fantásticamente preciosa.- Y dicho esto le cogí de la mano. Ella no hizo ningún gesto para escapar de mi agarre, al contrario, me agarró con más fuerza la mano, haciendo que no la pudiera soltar.

-Gracias.- Acabó diciendo mientras los dos caminábamos agarrados de la mano hacia el restaurante donde le iba a declarar mis sentimientos a Ran.

Ya en el restaurante, los dos estábamos sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana del mirador. Las vistas eran preciosas, desde luego. Pero yo no podía desviar la mirada de Ran...Estaba muy nervioso, quería decirle todo lo que siento, levantarme, cogerla, y besarla. Pero no podía, no aún, tenía que esperar al postre para declararle mis sentimientos, y por supuesto, esperar que ella aceptara.  
Bum-Bum!  
¿Mi corazón? ¿Por qué palpitaba tan acelerado? ¿Era por Ran?  
Bum-Bum! Bum-Bum! Bum-Bum!  
No sé porqué, pero cada vez iba más rápido.  
¡Zas!  
Punzada en el corazón y un sufrimiento inquietante. Me agarré el pecho intentando contener el dolor.  
- Shinichi..- Ran pronunció mi nombre.- ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo pálido, y estás sudando...

-Tranquila, estoy bien.- Dije para no intentar preocuparla.  
¡Zas!  
Otra puzada, esta vez más fuerte. Mierda, sé exactamente lo que es esta sensación , pero no quiero admitirlo.  
¡Zas!  
Cada vez duele más.  
-Shinichi de verdad, tienes muy mala cara.- Ran estaba muy preocupada, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y alargaba su mano a través de la mesa para llegar a mí.

- Tran..quila.- Le dije mientras jadeaba.- Voy al baño, ahora mismo vuelvo. Te lo _prometo._  
Dicho esto me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al baño. Me daba la sensació de que todo el mundo me miraba, supongo que, tal y como iba, debía de parecer un hombre lobo a punto de transformarse.  
Por fin llegué al baño, me metí en el primer WC que encontré y cerre la puerta con el pestillo. Busqué entre mis bolsillos y encontré la píldora. La píldora que Haibara me había dado por si esto ocurría. Me la tomé antes de transformarme en Conan, no quería pasar por el dolor de dos transformaciones seguidas.  
Pasados 5 minutos el dolor menguó hasta desaparecer. Tenía que meditar unos minutos...Y tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora, ya que tan sólo me quedaban 24h de mi vida como Shinichi Kudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

GRACIAS POR LEER! _

arxas : Lo de que se le da mal la música lo saqué del anime...Desde el principio se dice que la música no es lo suyo...Que yo recuerde al menos...xD También he de decir que la peli 12 no la he visto xD

Viki: Siempre hay algo que te quiero preguntar y se me olvida =3 Por qué escribes Shin'ichi? Estoy segura de que hay un motivo, pero no sé cuál puede ser y me pica la curiosidad...xD


	14. Chapter 14

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tenía que meditar unos minutos...Y tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora, ya que tan sólo me quedaban 24h de mi vida como Shinichi Kudo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cambiar mis planes o continuar con lo ensayado..? Yo quería declararme a Ran, por supuesto. Pero, al hacer eso y después irme repentinamente ¿no estaría rompiéndole el corazón una vez más? ¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban e irme sin decirle nada? Al menos así, ella no se preocuparía...Yo correría el riesgo de que Ran se cansara de esperarme y se fuera con otro, harta de ver que desaparecía y no volvía a aparecer en mucho tiempo. Harta de no saber si en realidad la quiero o juego con ella. Pero por lo menos, ella acabaría en los brazos de otro hombre y podría intentar ser feliz, sacrificando mis sentimientos. Por otra parte, si me declaraba y ella me correspondía, esta sería una de las mejores noches de mi vida, sí, pero...¿Y mañana qué? Tendría que ir a su casa...O incluso más cobardemente llamarla, y decirle que me tengo que ir por un tiempo a ''investigar un caso'' y que no volvería en meses...Y ahí es, en ese preciso instante en el que le dijera eso, en ese instante..se escuharía como el corazón de Ran se quiebra una vez más, rotas sus ilusiones.  
Salí del baño, ya decidido de lo que tenía que hacer y decir. Cuando llegué a la mesa Ran se levantó para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ran.- ¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí..tranquila.

- Menos mal...No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo.

- No te preocupes tanto por mí, no me lo merezco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó ella mientras ambos nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos una vez más.

- Ran...- No quería ver de nuevo esa cara de sufrimiento, no quería que sufriera por mí, ya estaba harto de oírla llorar por las noches, recostada en la cama agarrando el móvil, esperando un milagro que no iba a suceder.- yo...he de decirte que...

-No lo digas.

-Qu..?

-No lo digas por favor.- Ran tenía la cabeza bajada y las manos agarrando fuertemente el mantel de la mesa.- No quiero oír esas palabras de tu boca, por favor, por favor, por favor...- Cada vez se le quebraba más y más la voz, sollozaba.

- Me voy.

- No...n-no...no..- Puso las manos en la cabeza para taparse las orejas.

- Mañana cojo un vuelo a Okinawa para investigar un caso de vital importancia.

Se quedó callada durante mucho rato hasta que por fín dijo algo, algo que me sorprendió.

-Te esperaré.- Lo pronunció en un susurro.

- Tardaré mucho.

- Te esperaré.

- No volveré en meses, incluso en años.- Me dolía en lo más profundo decir aquellas palabras, pero era la única forma para convencerla y que me olvidara.

-..te...esperaré.

Aquello era demasiado, no quería, no...podía verla así de destrozada por mí.

- Ran, no quiero que me esperes, quiero que hagas tu vida, quiero que...conozcas a alguien especial.

- _Tú_ eres especial.

- Ran...- No podía soportarlo más, quería abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iría bien, que algún día volvería pero...¿Y si no era así? No podía pedirle que me esperara para siempre. Ella tenía que rehacer su vida.

- Por favor- Dijo- Salgamos de aquí. No quiero tener esta conversación en el restaurante.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos salimos del restaurante sin cenar nada y fuímos caminando en silencio por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar al barrio de Beika. Entonces Ran paró de andar.

- ¿Ran?- Le pregunté - Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

-No.

- Ran venga, no seas testaruda...¿Y ahora por qué no quieres ir a casa?

- Porque llegaremos, me dejarás en casa y te irás. No..quiero que te v-vayas.- Empezó a sollozar otra vez. Era como un gatito indefenso, intentando secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y los puños cerrados. Dolía tanto verla así que no pude más, no aguanté. Fuí hacia ella, la arrastré hacia mí y la abracé contra mi pecho.

-Ran...Por favor, no llores. No lo soporto.

-S-shinichi...- Se puso a llorar más sonoramente.- N-no te vayas, no qu-quiero volver a e-sstar sola..

- Ran lo siento pero, debo irme...

-¿Por qué?- Levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Ella los tenía inundados de lágrimas- Dime una cosa, y si tu respuesta es la que yo creo que es, te dejaré ir. Haré lo que me has dicho, buscaré a alguien con quien estar, te.._olvidaré_.

- Dispara.

- Tú...¿me amas?- Se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Me iba a costar mucho mentirle esta vez.

- No.- Lo dije con toda la frialdad con la que fuí capaz- Desde luego te tengo un cariño...Ya que somos amigos desde la infancia, pero no, no te...amo.

- Vale.- Bajó la mirada, y noté como le caían las lágrimas sin parar aún sin verle el rostro. Me empujó para que la soltara de mi abrazo y yo obedecí.- Llévame a casa.- Dijo cabizbaja mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies. Con ese vestido blanco, con esa cara triste y desolada...Parecía un angel caído, abandonado de la mano de Dios y renegado de sus compañeros alados, bagando por la inmensa oscuridad que es la soledad.  
Yo caminaba unos pasos por detrás porque era un cobarde y no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella, romper ahora en vez de seguir este juego absurdo.  
Ran se acarició los brazos con las manos abrazándose a ella misma, debía de tener frío. Me quité la chaqueta y alargué la mano por delante de ella para entregársela. Ella la cogió sin mirarme y se la puso por encima. Pasados unos minutos metió los brazos por las mangas, al parecer aun tenía frío. Se sopló las manos con su aliento intentando calentarlas y las metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La mano derecha empezó a remover algo en el bolsillo, como intentando palpar su contenido, su contenido...

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! ò_ó Estamos en la recta final señores! Vamos que lo tiramoooss (?) Vale, paro. xD

MUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Viki: Ooh...Con que es eso...ò-ó Gracias por alcarármelo, de verdad que me quedaba super pillada cada vez que leía ''Shin'ichi'' xD


	15. Chapter 15

Buahaha! Que llega el lemon chicos, que llega el lemooon (sweet, pero lemon) xDD

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x.x..x..x..x..x..x..x.x..x..x..

...su contenido...

-No!- Grité de manera ahogada mientras aceleraba mis pasos hacia ella.  
Ran paró en seco. Yo me quedé detrás suyo, intentando no perder el control. Entonces, ella se giró y me miró con ojos interrogativos. No sabía qué decirle. Posiblemente ella ya debió de darse cuenta de qué era eso que tenía en su mano, y si aun no lo sabía, lo sabría muy pronto. Lo sacó y lo sostubo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

-Una..¿cajita?- Preguntó algo confusa.

- No es nada Ran...está vacía. ¿Me la das?

-No- Tajante.

- En serio Ran, no es _nada._

Entonces ella cogió y la abrió. De allí, lógicamente, sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante incrustado y alrededor de él unos 12 zafiros más pequeños haciéndo que el diamante sobresalga de entre el resto de piedras preciosas.  
Ran se lo quedó mirando un momento, y después percibió que por la parte interior del anillo había algo muy pequeño escrito.

- "Ran y Shinichi. Te amo"- Repitió esas palabras tres o cuatro veces, muy despacio, masticándolas, como si fuera un difícil problema de física en que hay que leerse el enunciado unas cuantas veces para poder entender qué nos pide.  
Cuando terminó de mirar el anillo, posó los ojos en mí. Tenía la cara crispada por la confusión.

- Shinichi...- empezó.- ¡¿Por qué me has mentido?- Calló al suelo rendida y se puso a llorar todo lo que pudo y más.

-Ran!- Me agaché junto a ella y ésta se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente por el cuello mientras seguía llorando. - Ran..Ran...No llores por favor. Hoy ya te he visto llorar demasiado.

- Me mentiste...Me mentiste! ¿Por qué Shinichi Kudo? ¿Esque a caso te divierte verme sufrir?

- Por supuesto que no!

- Entonces..¿Por qué me dices que no me amas si tenías un anillo preparado para mí?

- Porque, Ran...Mi vida ahora es muy complicada. Mañana, como te he dicho antes, tengo que irme. No me puedo quedar. Y no quiero que sufras por mi causa.

- ¿Y crees que mintiéndome me ayudas? Creer que no me quieres y que nunca me has querido...eso sí que duele.

- Hubiera dolido un tiempo, pero poco a poco se hubiera ido pasando el dolor, y tarde o temprano hubieras encontrado a otra persona que llenara mi hueco, que te hiciera feliz. En cambio, esperándome sólo vas a conseguir que ese dolor se intensifique y se haga más fuerte.

- Si no te fueras no tendría que esperar.- Cada vez me abrazaba más fuerte, y yo hacía lo mismo.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes mi amor, mi vida es ahora muy complicada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo explicártelo. No puedo decirte nada por tu bien, en eso confía en mí.

- Siempre es por mi bien...¿Y que hay del tuyo?

- Yo estoy bien si tú estás bien.

- Y yo estoy bien si me dices que me quieres y que dejarás que te espere.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

- Aprendí de tu perseverancia.

-Ran...Yo no puedo pedirte que me esperes, sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte.

- No tienes que pedírmelo.- Dijo ella.- Ahora que sé que me quieres, te esperaré simpre, no importa cuanto tardes.

-Por eso no quería decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque sabía que esto pasaría...

Entonces Ran dejó de apretar su cara contra mi cuello y levantó la mirada hacia mí. Era tan perfecta, tan...especial. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, y su aliento con olor a fresas y lilas inundaba mis sentidos. No aguanté más y acerqué con una de mis manos su cara hacia la mía, mientras que con la otra la apretaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, y yo hice lo mismo a continuación. Fue un primer beso suave...tierno...apacible. Nuestros labios se juntaron, se sintieron el uno al otro. Los míos se entreabrieron, pidiendo más, y los suyos no se negaron. Empezamos a besarnos más vorazmente, quieriendo más el uno del otro. Ella con una de sus manos me agarraba la cabeza y enredaba sus finos dedos entre mi pelo, mientras que con la otra tocaba mi pecho buscándo más.

Pasados 20 minutos, los dos nos encontrábamos agarrados de la mano caminando hacia mi casa. Yo con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro y ella con la alianza entre sus dedos y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que esto estaba mal, que después de lo que había pasado y lo que iba a pasar esta noche, el día de mañana sería muy duro para ambos. Pero a los dos nos daba igual, queríamos estar juntos esta noche, sin preocuprnos por el mañana.

Llegamos a mi casa, subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi habitación. La cama era tan grande como una cama de matrimonio. Los dos no echamos encima de ella y continuamos con nuestros besos y nuestras caricias. Aquella sensación era tan placentera...El poder tener a Ran entre mis manos...Ella se encontraba debajo de mí, recostada de espaldas, y yo encima de ella, besándole el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos. Mientras tanto, ella me desabrochaba los botones de la camisa uno a uno hasta tener mi pecho al descubierto. Ran paseaba sus manos por mi torso desnudo, intentando buscar más de mí, y yo de mientras le bajé la cremallera del vestido hasta dejarla en ropa interior mientras no paraba de besarla y acariciarla.

- Shinichi...- Pronunció mi nombre entre jadeos.

- Ran...Te... quiero..- Consigo decirle yo entre beso y beso.

Continuamos con nuestro baile del amor hasta que ella me intentó desabrochar los pantalones y bajarme los calzoncillos.

-Para..- Le digo yo. Ella continúa quitándome los pantalones.- Ran..Ran...-digo entre beso y beso- para...

- Por...qué..?- Dice ella mientras me mordisquea la oreja.

- Esto debemos hacerlo..bien..- Consigo decir yo.

- ¿Cómo bien?- Me susurra ella.

- Pues...bien. Esperar al momento oportuno, en un lugar especial, en un momento especial.

- A mí este momento ya me parece especial.- Me dice mientras me sigue besando el cuello.

-No Ran...Mañana me voy, si lo hacemos hoy ¿que quedará?- Ran paró de besarme y se quedó completamente quieta.- ¿Ran?

- Tienes razón.- Dijo al fin.- Esperaremos a un momento especial en un lugar especial. Así, nuestro reencuentro será más deseado.- Me quitó de encima suyo y se acurrucó a mi lado abrazándome.

- Ey, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ponernos ya a dormir.- Le dije mientras le besaba la clavícula.

- Claro que no. Sólo es que quiero estar un rato abrazada a ti, sin preocupaciones.

- De acuerdo mi amor, puedes estar todo el rato que quieras abrazada a mí.

- Vuélvelo a decir.- Me ordenó.

- Que...puedes estar todo el rato que qui..

- No, eso no.- Dijo ella apretándose más a mí.

- ¿Y etonces qué?

- Mi amor. Me gusta que me digas mi amor.- Me respondió con la cara pegada a mi pecho.

- Mi amor.- susurré cerca de su oído.- Mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, te quiero, te amo, te adoro.- Ella sonreía mientras tanto.- Y tu, ¿me quieres?- le pregunté.

- No.- dijo ella divertida.- No te quiero, te amo con todo mi ser.- Y me besó suavemente la comisura de los labios.

Seguimos así toda la noche, besándonos, diciéndonos cuanto nos queríamos y abrazándonos el uno al otro. Al final nos acabamos durmiendo cuando los pájaros ya empezaban a cantar.

x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x.

MUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí dejo el último capítulo! Ya avisé que el final iba a ser drama-amoroso, lo pone en la descripción! Yo sólo aviso~ xD

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..

Me desperté. La habitación estaba llena de la luz del día, y las sábanas de la cama revueltas alrededor mío y de Ran. Ella estaba abrazada fuertemente a mí, y respiraba acompasadamente con una cara serena. Parecía un ángel. No, _era_ un ángel.  
Miré mi reloj, el cual estaba encima de la mesilla de la cama. Eran las 13:00h. Habíamos dormido toda la mañana. Dejé el reloj donde estaba y me giré ostra vez hacia Ran, al mirarla a la cara vi que tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Buenos días Ran..- Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Buenos días Shinichi.- Me contestó ella.- ¿Qué hora has visto que era en el reloj?- Preguntó.

- Las 13:00h.- Respondí.- Con lo madrugadora que eres tú seguro que es tu record de tiempo en la cama.

- Sí, pero no es que hayamos dormirmo mucho que digamos..- Dijo ella mientras me daba besos en la mejilla una y otra vez.

- Mhmm..- Dije yo mientras disfrutaba de sus besos.

Y...- Paró de darme besos en la mejilla para mirarme a los ojos.- Cuando...Cuando...

- A las 5 de la tarde debería de irme ya.

- No tienes que coger ningún avión.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- No.- No quería mentirle más. No le diría toda la verdad, por supuesto...Eso no haría más que ponerla en peligro. Pero no le mentiría, simplemente le ocultaría ciertas cosas por su bien.

- Ya...Y supongo que no me pudes decir a dónde vas y por qué..?

- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero no puedo.

- Sólo espero que no estés metido en un lío muy grande.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien.- Como no quería que me preguntara nada más acerca de mi marcha, cambié de tema.- ¿Y tu padre no va a estar preocupado de que no hayas pasado por casa en toda la noche? Más teniendo en cuenta que sabía que ibas a cenar conmigo...

-Para él tecnicamente...-comenzó a decir.

- Sí?- le pregunté yo intrigado.

- ...Estoy en casa de Sonoko con un par de amigas más haciendo una fiesta de pijamas.

- ¿Y nuestra cena?

- Sabe que fui contigo sí...Pero cree que fui contigo y con Sonoko y las otras.

- No está bien mentirle a tu padre...-La regañé mientras le daba un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza.

- Si lo prefieres lo llamo y le digo que he pasado la noche en tu casa y que hemos dormido en la misma cama, ya verás como se alegra.- Sí, me estaba amenazando.

- Prefiero que no. Tu padre es capaz de matarme, no es que le caiga especialmente bien...

-No es eso...Es que le quitas el trabajo.- Me dijo ella.- Aunque bueno, ahora es él el que te lo quita a ti...Desde que llegó Conan tu no has resuelto casi ningún caso y papá a resuelto un montón.

-Ah sí?- Dije yo con la voz temblorosa. Esta conversación no iba por buen camino.

- Oh, hablando de Conan, debería llamarlo para ver que tal le va por Okinawa!

- NO!- Grité yo.

-Por?- Preguntó ella algo confusa.

- Esque...Ya es la una, deben de estar comiendo...Mejor espera a que sea por la tarde, que así podréis hablar mejor.

- Oh...Quizás...tengas razón.

- Siempre la tengo.- Le contesté con prepotencia fingida. Uff...Si hubiera llegado a llamar al "móvil de Conan" habría sonado en esta habitación y se habría descubierto todo el pastel...

-Bueno- dijo ella.- Vamos a desayunar?

- Sí- Le respondí yo.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la cocina a desayunar. Yo me senté en la mesa y Ran se puso a preparar el almuerzo, ya que insistió en que lo quería hacer ella sola.

-¿Tanto te gusta cocinar que quieres la cocina para ti sola?- Le pregunté intrigado.

- No es eso..- Dijo ella.- Esque si es así..Parece que seamos una pareja de recién casados. Me siento como si fuera el ama de casa y tú te fueras a trabajar o algo así.- Al decir eso se ruborizó y desvió la vista para que yo no lo viera.

-Mhmm...- Me puse apensar..- ¿Quieres que nos imaginemos eso?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ella algo perpleja.

- Sí. Podemos fantasear que somos una pareja de recién casados y que yo por la tarde me tengo que ir a trabajar, así será menos doloroso.

-¿Shinichi, lo dices en serio?- Dijo ella. Creo que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- Totalmente en serio.- Le dije yo.- Fingiremos que ya hemos acabado la preparatoria, y que los dos vivimos en esta casa como un feliz matrimonio. Pero claro, hay unas normas.

-¿Normas?- Preguntó ella. Parecía que la idea empezaba a gustarle.

- Sí. Primera norma; no podemos hablar de nada que tenga que ver con lo que en realidad va a pasar cuando me marche.

-Vale.

-Y segunda norma; No está permitido llorar por mi marcha, que sólo me voy al trabajo.

- V-Vale.- A Ran se le empezaba a quebrar la voz de nuevo.

-Ran..Que he dicho..- Le reñí yo. Todo este paripé justamente lo hacía para que no sufriera tanto en estas horas que nos quedaban juntos, y para que me despidiera con una sonrisa..

-Lo siento, es escuchar que te vas y el corazón me da punzadas...

- ¿Tu no entiendes las normas, verdad? - Dije yo intentando divertirla y que olvidara la realidad.- Creo que te voy a tener que castigar.

- Eh? ¿Castigar? ¿Cómo?- Dijo ella cautelosa.

-Así!  
Fui corriendo hacia ella, la cogí, la levanté en volandas como a una princesa y nos tiré a ambos en el sofá. Yo encima de ella y ella debajo de mi.

-Shinichi!- Dijo toda colorada.

-Somos marido y mujer, y como tal tenemos unas obligaciones..- Dije yo intentando poner cara seria, aunque no lo logré y finalmente me puse a reír. Ella también río, y entonces nos dimos un beso. Esta vez, el beso no fue triste o desesperado, sino que fue un beso tranquilo, pero divertido, alegre. Comenzábamos a creernos nuestra propia mentira matrimonial, y esa mentira nos hacía parecer un poco más felices.  
Ran se puso a hacer, ahora en serio, el desayuno. Los dos nos sentamos en la mesa y almorzamos hablando de cosas como ''que tal me había ido el trabajo'' ''Tengo que ir a recoger el vestido a la tintorería..'' etc. A ambos nos encantaba nuestra mentira particular, y gracias a eso, pensábamos menos en el hecho de que en unas horas nos íbamos a tener que separar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estubimos sentados en el sofá mirando la tele durante un rato. Más tarde nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia mientras yo leía un libro sin prestarle demasiada atención y Ran pasaba la aspiradora sin mirar al suelo. Los dos estabamos muy metidos en nuestra mentira, sí, pero eso no nos hacía olvidar nuestra preocupación en el fondo de nuestros corazones, y que cada vez nos quedaba menos tiempo para estar juntos.  
Pasaron las horas y seguíamos fingieno nuestro falso matrimonio, reíamos, hablábamos...Nunca había sentido tal felicidad antes, todo era tan perfecto...¿Por qué no podía ser real..?  
Pii Pii Piiii. Pii Pii Piiii. Pi Pi Piii.  
Algo sonó con un pitido agudo.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido?- Preguntó Ran.

- Oh...es...mi móvil.

- ¿Una llamada?- Dijo ella.

- No.- Respondí yo.- Es la alarma del despertadaor. Me tengo que ir al "_trabajo"._

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- Se le estaba volviendo a quebrar la voz.

-Ran, recuerda que _sólo me voy a "trabajar"._

-Ahms..sí...cierto, perdona. Pero, Shinichi, no puedes quedarte un poquito más? Sólo un poquito...

- No, lo siento. Se complicaría todo y...esto...perdería el tren.- Imaginar empezaba a ser más costoso y doloroso. Pero quería hacerlo, por el bien de Ran. No quería verla llorar o suplicar que no me fuera, sería demasiado doloroso. Y sé que ella no quería llorar, así que, nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, y con nuestras miradas hicimos la promesa de que no íbamos a romper esta farsa matrimonial costase lo que costase, hasta el final.

- De acuerdo cariño, voy a por tu chaqueta.- Dijo Ran mientras subía a mi habitación a por ella.

-Gracias.

Después de 2 largos minutos Ran volvió con mi chaqueta, me la puse, y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Cada paso que daba hacía que mi corazón doliera un poquito más, no quería irme, de verdad que no, pero si no lo hacía ya, en cualquier momento podría transformarme en Conan de nuevo...Debía hacerlo. Cogí el picaporte de la puerta, y lo giré poco a poco, supongo que rezando para que la puerta no se pudiera abrir y quedarme un poco más...Miré a Ran, estaba plantada de pie en frente mío, mirándome con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas...Y sonriendo. Los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer...

- Shinichi.- Dijo Ran aun con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Volveré a verte, verdad?

- Te lo prometo.- Le contesté yo también sonriendo.  
Abrí la puerta, di dos pasos y ya estaba fuera, pisando el felpudo. Me giré para ver por última vez la cara de Ran desde mi cuerpo de Shinichi. Y poco a poco, Ran fue cerrando la puerta, los dos mirándonos mutuamente, el uno al otro. Los dos con una sonrisa amarga, intentando retener nuestros sentimientos, pero siendo delatados por las lágrimas que corrían por nuestras mejillas. Finalmente, quedando ya unos pocos centímetros entre la puerta y su marco, vi como Ran dejaba de sonreír para dar paso a un amargo llanto que hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera de tal modo que ni con el dolor creado por las pastillas se podría comprar. Se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, cómo Ran se apoyaba sobre ella, mientras sollozaba y caía lentamente con las piernas temblorosas...Yo, agarrándome fuertemente el pecho, me encaminé lentamente hacia la casa de Agase, donde encontré a Haibara en la puerta, con la cara quebrada por la angustia de la escena que acababa de presenciar. Me hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara, y acto seguido, empecé a notar los primeros síntomas del encogimiento. Volvía a ser Conan.

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x.x..x..x..x.x..x..x..x.x..x..x.x.x..x..x.x.x..x..x..x

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAYÁIS LEÍDO HASTA EL FINAL! =3

Como dije en la descripción, empezó siendo un fic divertido, pero acabó en drama...Cuando empiezo un fic sólo tengo una idea principal (en el caso de éste sólo tenía pensado hasta el momento de tirar a la piscina a Conan y que se transformara en Shinichi) así que el resto fue sobre la marcha...Siento si alguien se esperaba más comedia y acabó desilusionándose -_-u

Viki: Contigo quería hablar yo! No tenía ni la mismísima remotísima idea de qué es un Aspie! Así que lo busqué en google, y me llevé una sorpresa...  
Me siento idiota por no saber que existía tal síndrome ._. Y he leído que gente como Einstein, Newton e incluso mi Dios todo poderoso y absoluto Darwin (me encanta la biología) lo tenían!  
Muchas gracias por enseñarme un poquito más de cultura. A lo mejor el día que me encuentre con alguien no neuro-típico sepa reconocerlo ;)


End file.
